


【3V4D】时空女神的恶意

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: ACHA太太的点梗，3V4D啪啪啪。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	【3V4D】时空女神的恶意

**Author's Note:**

> 竟然没人把手伸向工具神本神，那就我来！【撸袖子

上一刻但丁刚刚才用阎魔刀彻底斩断弗杜那的魔界之门，下一刻他就出现在了这个类似神殿的地方。这里难道是魔剑教团的另一个根据地？

不，至少魔剑教团供奉的不是时空女神。

但丁将阎魔刀收回体内，叉着腰，仰着头，注视着远比平日与他交易的时空女神更加巨大的雕像。

“真有趣。”但丁摸着下巴喃喃自语，“之前你一直要的都是恶魔之血，那么现在你要的是什么？”

没有回音。

“看来是又一个需要解开的谜团。”

“我倒是没想过你会动脑子，但丁。”

一个声音，一个但丁永远都忘不了的声音出现在他身后。他僵硬着，不敢置信地，猛然转过身。那个蓝色的身影就这样大喇喇地站在那里，和他的记忆重合起来。

“你倒是……哈，你成了中年大叔了啊。穿得倒是稍稍有那么点品味了。”

“……维吉尔……”

“看来我们未来的关系也不怎么好，嗯？不过我不是很感兴趣。”那个年轻的身影踱着步，手中的阎魔刀转着圈从右手换到了左手，“倒是怎么离开这里……你有想法吗？”

那是……17岁的维吉尔。

活着的，有血有肉的维吉尔。

是幻觉吗？还是时空女神的陷阱？甚至或者是蒙德斯的后备计划？

一瞬间但丁的脑子里不受控制地闪过无数可能性，但是他一动不能动，那张平日里巧舌如簧的嘴微微张开，却一点声音都发不出来，只是眼睁睁地看着他早已死去多年的兄弟的幻影一步步接近。

“……别告诉我你越活越回去了，我亲爱的弟弟。你的警惕心简直丁点儿不剩。真是没用。”

一个霸道的吻将他的呼吸完全封住，年长的弟弟那无用的声带终于发出了细细的呜咽。是温热潮湿的血肉，是抓在手里实实在在的触感……但丁完全没法控制自己但他也一丁点儿都不想控制自己，紧紧抱着年轻的哥哥，去加深这个吻。

是幻觉也好，陷阱也好……他体内的另一把阎魔刀在嗡鸣，带得他疯狂跳动的心脏微微发出叹息。一些陈年腐烂的记忆突破了厚厚的腐殖土，在他口腔里泛滥成他以为忘记了的味道。恍惚间他尝到了带着灰尘的雨水的味道，微冷的风的触感刺激着他衣服下的皮肤。

“……你刚刚才强奸了我。”

是个肯定句。

“我该说我很高兴你还记得？”

“我永远都不会忘记，维吉尔。我失散多年的哥哥在同一天亲手捅了我三次……一次是阎魔刀，一次是叛逆剑，一次是他的阴茎。”但丁低低地笑了起来，无数深埋多年的情绪混杂成一锅浓郁而难以分辨的古怪汤药，在他的胃里翻腾。

“我恨你。”他说。

维吉尔肆意地大笑。

“我不在乎。”

“我知道。”

这一次，是年长的弟弟低下头吻了年轻的哥哥。17岁的维吉尔还在抽条，并没达到后来黑骑士那个非人的体型，离成年多年的但丁还差了小半个头的高度。和他记忆中强大又固执的哥哥不一样，但丁第一次发现，17岁的维吉尔其实是那么的青涩，那么的……年轻。

他伸出舌头去挑逗维吉尔的，毫不意外对方的舌头伸进他的口腔，夺取主动权。他想起来他年轻的哥哥一向强势，舌头扫过他的口腔就像领主在巡视他的领地。但丁这时候什么都不想去想了。他张开嘴，柔软地缠着维吉尔的舌头，吸吮着对方的唾液和嘴里的味道。

他松开手，配合着维吉尔的动作脱下了自己的外套，裸露出贴身的黑色POLO衫。维吉尔摸着他胸前的带子，笑了起来。

“没想到你到现在还喜欢束胸。”

“……什么？”

他的哥哥提起他胸前的带子又松了手，让那带子直直打在了他的胸上，尚自有点晕眩的弟弟被突如其来的弹打惊出一声轻呼。

“发育得不错。”

“哈。”

维吉尔的手隔着衣服捏住了他的胸肌，但丁喘息起来，向后靠在神像前的桌子上。结实的胸不习惯地微微瑟缩，但是维吉尔显然没把那当回事，肆意搓揉他的胸，将他的乳头捏得肿胀突出，在黑色的布料上顶出一个凸起。另一只手径直摸向但丁的下腹，隔着厚厚的裤子刺激着他的性器，直到布料令人满意地顶起一个大包。

但丁的视线向下，看到维吉尔同样鼓起来的裤裆，同样笑了起来。带着手套的双手替他的哥哥解开裤头，拉下裤子，但丁轻而易举地屈膝跪在维吉尔面前，用鼻尖顶了顶开始渗出前液的性器。

“真是精神啊。”他说着，微微抬头看着维吉尔的眼睛，张开嘴一点一点地吞了进去。

虽然只有17岁，但是维吉尔的尺寸已经算得上傲人。不知道再过几年会不会变得非人，就像他自己一样？但丁将性器含到顶着舌根时余光看到仍露在外面的半截，半心半意地想。

维吉尔的双手扶住了他的脑袋。

“我想你刚刚说了你恨我。”

但丁退开去，让那根变得湿漉漉的阴茎翘在半空，笑了笑：“也没那么恨。”

他再次含进去，一会儿用舌头舔舐，一会儿轻轻吸吮。舌尖沿着头部的凹陷划过，牙齿轻轻在上面按压。

他做这个十分生疏，只是模仿着他所看过的影视图片资料，所听过的八卦分享。但是当维吉尔按着他脑袋的手的力度加重，当维吉尔的胯部开始不自觉地挺动，他知道他做对了。他调整了一下姿势，张开喉管，尝试将顶进来的性器吞得更深——效果不怎么好，他被顶弄刺激得想要推开他的哥哥，却被强硬地挽留住，一下下地被迫打开喉咙。

游刃有余的表情变得紧张、难受，因生理性的反应和窒息而涨红。但是他的身体，他那属于中年男性的高大身体没有暴起反抗，只是委委屈屈地跪在那儿，任由维吉尔刺穿他的口腔操弄他的喉管，双手紧紧捏着维吉尔的胯部。也许会留下指印？但丁分心地想。他的身体被顶得前后耸动，喉头逐渐软化，当他找到了用鼻子呼吸的方式之后脸上的表情渐渐缓和下来，变成了情动的潮红。蓝色的双眼湿漉漉的，仰视着上方的兄长，无声地渴望更多。

维吉尔一点也不客气地抽了出来，射在了他的脸上。他微眯着眼，戴着手套的食指抹掉脸颊上的白浊液体，没什么想法地伸出舌头舔了舔，然后。

“你现在看起来就像个年纪过大的婊子。”

但丁顿了顿，站起来用手掌擦掉脸上剩下的精液。

“我差点忘了你一直都是个混蛋。”

他没有擦干净，眼睫毛的边边还有些许残留，但是他也不太在乎。他转身看向那座高大的时空女神像，开始思考怎样才能离开这里。

他不能再沉迷了，维吉尔已经死了，死了很久了，而那个叫做尼禄的小子，还在等他。

然而维吉尔，年轻的维吉尔将他压倒在桌子上，然后开始脱他的裤子。

“这样你就以为结束了？”

但丁叹息了一声。“还有人在等我。”

“哦？你有男朋友了？”

不知道为什么维吉尔的声音听起来充满了不满。但丁忍不住“哼哼”地笑了起来，帮着维吉尔脱掉自己有点过于复杂的裤子，以及靴子。

“让我来，如果你想操我。”但丁的声音令他自己意外地平静，“我可不想又被你操得满身是血，疼个半死。”

“哼。”

维吉尔用鼻音勉强同意了。但丁脱下自己的手套，舔湿自己的手指，掰开自己的屁股，一点一点地将湿漉漉的手指塞进去，闷哼着给自己做扩张。有点太干了，他又往手里吐了口唾沫，才将入口润湿。

维吉尔却将他身前的扣子一个个解开，将那些装饰的带子全部丢掉，扯掉他的衣服，让他彻底赤裸。

但丁闷笑起来，在维吉尔脱掉外套之后，啃咬他赤裸的肩膀时。

“你挡着我了。”

维吉尔一点让开的意思都没有，但丁只能自食其力，调整姿势，好让自己的手指还能够得着自己的屁股。一根手指变成两根，因为太紧张总是犹豫要不要强塞进第三根的时候维吉尔嗤笑了一声。

“太慢了。”

维吉尔将他推上桌子跪趴着，双腿打开翘起屁股。非人尺寸的性器硬挺挺地垂向下，维吉尔在但丁身后微微咋舌。他的手比他的脑子更快地握上那根成年男性拳头一半粗的肉棒，相当嫉恨地握住用力捏了下去。“你这玩意儿根本没法用吧。”

“操你的，维吉尔。”但丁喘息着骂道，“我要把你从床上踹下去。”

“哈。看来是根没用的东西了。”维吉尔没等但丁接话，双手扒开他的臀瓣对准皱褶就舔了下去，无师自通地用舌头给他扩张。但丁惊叫了一声，湿热柔软的舌头将他的入口舔得更湿。舌尖不太轻松地钻进去时维吉尔微微不满。

“怎么这么紧，你男朋友的鸡巴也太小了。”

“哈？唔——”

舌头小幅度的抽插，偶尔的大力吸吮，但丁死死咬住嘴唇仍然泄露出一声声呻吟。这太过了，和他记忆里那一次痛不欲生的做爱完全不同——他原本计划接受的是习惯到近乎上瘾的疼痛，最多最多也就是温柔一点点的疼痛，而不是这样……这样的感受。

他的上半身塌了下去，双手握拳交叠，被额头死死抵在桌上。他的大腿开始发抖，逐渐松动的括约肌颤抖着，规律性地收缩，夹着他年轻的双胞胎哥哥的舌头。

“……不……嗯……不该是这、这样的……”他的舌头打着颤，尾音都在上翘。

“不该是怎样？”维吉尔放开了他，将他的下半身拉了下来，“……难道你的男朋友都没让你爽过？”

那一下的抓握让他在但丁的屁股上留下了指印。

“……说得像是你经验很足的样子……啊，是了，你有过女朋友……”

“什么女朋友？”

“那该……问你自己……操。”

时隔二十年，维吉尔再一次贯穿了他。他颤抖着，成熟的身体完整地接纳了属于哥哥的性器，并因被填满而生出奇异的感觉。

不是疼痛。是的，不是疼痛。粗长的性器塞满了他的身体，一下一下地在里面开凿着属于所有者的地盘。维吉尔在他身后，他看不到，摸不着，只有被填满得要溢出的感情，和胯部掌控着节奏的手掌。巨大的时空女神像依旧扛着那个和女神同样大小的漏斗，但丁忽然恐慌起来，抓住了身上的手，试图转过身去。

“让我……看着你……维吉……”

维吉尔的动作停了下来。但丁喘息着，视线怎么追都只能颤抖着落在身后的一小片布料上。也许过了很久，又或许只是那么一秒，维吉尔喷着鼻息，抽出自己，让他翻了过来。

“你那样子就像没断奶的小狗，但丁。”

但丁红着眼眶，颤抖着，意味不明地：“你……能不去魔界吗？”

维吉尔的动作停顿了一瞬。

“看来我的结局不怎么好。”

但丁的身体战栗起来。

“但是那是我唯一可以走的路。所以，谢了，弟弟。”

“……为了什么？就为了那个不知所谓的‘力量’？”

维吉尔直视着他。

“是的，为了力量。”

但丁用力地闭上了眼睛。再次睁开的时候，他微笑着。

“那就操我吧。”

无所谓了，什么都无所谓了……只要现在还能看着这个熟悉的身影，看着这个他忘不掉的人，什么都无所谓了……但丁抱起自己的腿，在维吉尔插进来之后环上维吉尔的腰。他努力抬起屁股，配合着维吉尔的动作，发出让人面红耳赤的呻吟。被收走恐惧也好，被吸走灵魂也好，这一刻的记忆他愿意付出一切……他放任着维吉尔啃咬他的胸，将他的乳头咬出血，放任维吉尔做出撕咬他喉咙的动作，将没有牙印的一侧肩膀递到维吉尔嘴边——他用他的身体去向他没拉住坠向蒙德斯的维吉尔道歉，去向被他杀死的被制成傀儡的哥哥哀悼。

他从未如此清楚地了解自己有多想要维吉尔复活，也从未如此清醒地知道维吉尔已经彻底死去。

高潮来临的时候，但丁所有的视线里只有他年轻的哥哥那同样情动的脸。他不舍得靠得太近那样他会看不到维吉尔了。他让维吉尔射在他体内，双手和双腿死死抱住他的双胞胎哥哥，阻止哥哥的离开——他没有坦白他只是绝望地试图留下点什么。什么都好。他一辈子都在面对失去，而接下来是立刻就会再次发生的又一次。维吉尔擦掉他脸上的泪水时他才发现自己在无声哭泣。

“我没有什么女朋友。”

“什么？”

“至始至终我只操过你，但丁。我没有什么女朋友。”

“什……但是……”

“但是你有男朋友了。”

很奇怪的，维吉尔的表情不是愤怒，而是嫉妒和悲伤。

但丁几乎喷笑出声。他轻咳两声，微微错开视线。

“没有。我一直一个人。”

维吉尔愕然地看着他：“为什么？”

“……很难解释。就是……”

然而时间没能允许他想清楚他想说什么。一阵白光笼罩了年轻的半魔，他们从对方的眼中看出了分离的痛楚。

“不要，不要又留下我一个！维吉尔——”

白光中维吉尔的表情变得坚决，就像下定了一个决心，下一个瞬间就连同白光一同消失了。但丁愣住了，这个表情，这个表情……

那是当初维吉尔将他留在人界的那个表情。

他瞬间明白了。那一刻他就像又回到了塔顶，回到了那个潮湿的雨夜，脚下是通往魔界的深渊，而他永远失去了他的哥哥。

“操。操你的，维吉尔。操。”

他赤裸着，蜷起双腿抱紧，将脑袋埋进大腿和手臂之间的小小缝隙里，就像很多很多年前，突然只剩下自己的时候。唯一不同的大概是，他的双眼没有更多的泪水可以流出来了，只是干涩着，疼痛着。

不知道又过了多久，或许也没有多久。年长的传奇恶魔猎人再次抬起头的时候咧开嘴笑着。

“好啦，伤春悲秋的时间该结束了。再不离开尼禄那小子指不定会被打哭了。”

一边自言自语，他一边麻利地穿上衣服。就在这个时候，他的腹部突然出现了一股不属于他的魔力波动。几乎同时，身后突如其来的强烈光芒吸引了他的视线。

是时空女神像。

“这你想要的是什么？”

商品是“回到正确的时间”，而费用，是“不明的魔物”。

但丁下意识扶着自己的肚子，困惑让他的眉头皱成一团。“不明的魔物”肯定是突然出现在他肚子里的东西，单看这名字根本没法知道到底是什么，但是显然他没有其他选项——突如其来的剧痛让他猝不及防地跪倒在地，原本充沛的魔力疯狂涌向腹部，什么都不管的话他肯定撑不过三分钟。

根本没有时间让他仔细考虑了。但丁一咬牙，充分发挥了自己“想不明白的事情就不想”的天赋技能瞬间完成了交易，下一刻他就回到了断裂的魔界之门前。

“想要哄我也不用骗我吧，维吉尔，‘我没有女朋友’？别告诉我尼禄是你自体分裂出来的。”他笑着摇了摇头，扛起叛逆剑，向着远处的救世主走去，就像什么都没有发生过一样，“是时候上工了！”

**Author's Note:**

> “不明的魔物”应该都能猜到是什么吧。  
> 后来5V回来第一时间确认自己的丁丁有没有变巨根，然后满意地幻想傻弟弟被自己操个死去活来【x  
> 时空女神：我爱玩养成【？


End file.
